This Could be a Problem
by Lil Miss Snarker
Summary: Hi, my name is Derek Venturi, I'm fifteen years old, and I'm in love...I think.
1. Intentions of a Cruel Nature

Disclaimer: Why anyone would think that an American girl would own a Canadian TV show is beyond me, but I'll give in. I do not and will never own Life With Derek. I don't even like to admit that I watch Life With Derek.

_Why do we stay with lovers  
who we know down deep just aren't right?  
Why would we rather put ourselves through hell  
than sleep alone at night?  
Cages or wings, which do you prefer?  
Ask the birds!  
Fear or Love?  
Baby, don't answer,  
actions speak louder than words  
--Louder Than Words from the musical Tick... Tick... BOOM!_

This Could Be a Problem  
Chapter One: Intentions of a Cruel Nature

Derek's POV:

Hi, my name is Derek Venturi, I'm fifteen years old, and I'm in love...I think.

The person I love is sweet and caring and I think they love me back, but there is a fatal flaw to this romance. How can we be together with all that stands in our way? How can we be _alone _together, and you know what I mean, when no one even knows about us except well..._us_and Emily, who has become a close confidant in my hour of need. Don't get me wrong, Sam is my best friend, but there are some things I can't tell him and this falls into that catagory.

Alex and I...are complicated...Alex means the world to me, and I'd like people to know that, but...I can't do this...I can't brave like Alex. Okay? I. Just. _Can't._

Hi, my name is Derek Venturi, I'm fifteen years old, and only three people in the world, including myself, know that I'm gay.

* * *

Sam and Casey out again, some stupid french movie Casey wanted to see, I'm sure Sam's out of his mind...those two aren't right for eachother in anyway shape or form. They like eachother well enough, close to love even, but their differences are going to drive them crazy eventually. Hence, there is a poll going on between me, Em, Lizzie, Edwin, Dad, and Nora in reference to how long they will last as a couple. If they're going to end in tears there's no reason we can't make a little money, I guess we'll give a little bit of it to each of them as a bribe for not hating us if they find out.

Anyway, Sam and Casey were out and Emily and I were sitting on the couch watching Cruel Intentions and commenting on Ryan Phillipie's ass, as well as other elements of the movie.

"What if you and Casey were like Sebastian and Katherin? All coniving and sexualy exploiting people..." said Emily as she casualy played with the twizzler that was hanging out of her mouth, her head in my lap.

"Yeah, 'cause Casey is secretly a whore, and I just love those girls..."

"Yeah, you're more like the football player who Sebastian threatens to out..."

"Fuck you Emily."

"Sorry, I don't sleep with gay men."

"Well that's gonna be a problem, 'cause I do!"

Em and I had slowly developed a natural fag/hag bantter when ever we spoke to eachother. She was so much fun to be around that if I were straight I'd probably be in love with her. Which is why it makes total since that she's my fake girlfriend, something Casey, who like the rest of the school but Alex thinks she's my real girlfriend, wasn't happy about.

Ryan Phillipe's bare naked ass shows up on the screen.

"Oh god yes!" we both said at the exact same time.

"Now there is a man who could put his shoes under my bed anytime..." said Emily as she chewed on her licorice again.

"Who says that?" I said while giggling, earning an attack from Emily. Casey and Sam walked in and saw Em stratling me with my arms around her neck, haha, just imagine what they're thinking!

Casey glared at me for a minute: "Em, can you come with me to the kitchen?"

"Not hungry. Got twizzlers."

"Em. NOW!"

"Fine..."

They walked out of the room.

"Dude!" said Sam, grinning, sitting down next to me, "Man, does Reese Witherspoon have a nice ass, or what?"

I had to surpress and eruption of laughter.

* * *

A/N: I've wanted to do this for a while, so, WOOT!


	2. FightingLot's and Lot's of fighting

Disclaimer:

Me: Don't own LWD, I just like torturing Derek...a lot.

Derek: You're evil!

Me:Gasp: no...way...

This Could Be a Problem  
Chapter 2: Fighting...Lot's and Lot's of fighting...

Emily's POV:

Casey dragged me into the kitchen, shooting a glare back at Sam as he shouted 'dude' in an impressed manner towards Derek.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing?"

My first reaction was to calm her down, but then I got really pissed off. Casey is my best friend but she had no right to tell me how to live my life.

"Casey, Derek is my boyfriend, okay? So the thing you assumed we were doing, I have every right to do. And we weren't even doing that! I was attacking him, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever..."

"NO, not whatever, Casey! You are supposed to be my friend, not my judge!"

"Look Em, I'm trying, okay? But it's Derek we're talking about here, he's a total womanizer!"

* * *

Derek's POV: 

I was sitting on the bridge, just watching the sun go down when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned around to find Alex's smiling face staring back at me: "Hey! How's life?" he asked casually as he moved to sit next to me.

"Okay, I guess, Casey thinks she caught me and Emily making out..."

Alex started laughing hysterically.

"It's not that funny."

"Yes it is. Can I ask you a question?"

"Why not?"

"Is your family blind and deaf?"

"Shut up, Alex," I said, no longer joking.

"How do they not already know?"

"Because the persona I put around them is different then the one I have with you and Emily, Okay?"

"So which one's real?"

"Alex-"

"No, seriously, I would like to know if I'm dating a mask, thankyou."

"They're bothe real...they're just...different parts of me...except the whole being straight thing, that might not be 100 true..."

"Oh, really?" asked Alex sarcastically as he smirked and pulled in for a kiss.

"Alex, we're in public..."

"Yeah, I know...we don't have anything to feel ashamed of..."

"Can we do this another time?"

"No, Derek, no, we're gonna do it now!"

"Why can't you just except the fact that I'm not ready?"

"You're never gonna be ready, baby! You just got to go through with it anyway!"

"I don't know if I can!" why couldn't he just be suportive?

"Well...then, I don't know if I can do this anymore..."

"What? Alex!"

"Why don't you think this over and when you decide what's important to you, you give me a call, okay?" and just like that he was gone...

Shit!

What was I going to do?

* * *

A/N: I tried really hard for Alex not to be a Gary Stue, so if he comes off that way, tell me and I'll try to rectify the situation. 


	3. Or a Solution

Disclaimer: No, I don't own LWD, stop asking!

Note: Okay, I know I should of put a slash warning on my story, but I wanted it to be a surprise, ofcourse, do to this, I have recieved a few flames from some (severly close minded) people. I have a right to write what I want and you can't call me a bad author because you disaprove of my views, okay? Whatever, enjoy the chapter everyone...

_There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...  
There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.  
-- There's a Fine, Fine Line from the musical Avenue Q_

This Could Be a Problem  
Chapter 3: Or a Solution

Derek's POV:

Walking in the rain and depressed, how cliche is that? I know, it was pathetic, but I wasn't sure what else to do. I love Alex, I do, and I don't want to loose him...but I'm not so sure if I can do this...

I climed up the drip pipe of Emily's house and into her bedroom window, she looked up from her book and surveyed me: "How very 'Dawson's Creek' of you..."

"Not quite, In Dawson's Creek the girl climed through the window..." she took a breath as if to retort, predicting what was coming, I said "Can we please not do the whole haha, I'm gay, haha, you're not, haha, everyone thinks we're together thing right now? I'm in no mood..."

"What's wrong--please don't sit on my bed all wet, here, I'll get you a towel," she crossed into the bathroom breifly and returned with a bleach spotted, green towel.

"Right, so, what _is _wrong?"

"Alex--"

"What did you do?"

"What! What makes you think I'm the cause of the fight?"

"Because it's always the guy's fault."

"But we're _both _the guy!"

"Yes, but out of the two of you, Alex is more feminine..." she sat down next to me, "So, what _did _happen?"

"Well, it _wasn't _my fault, not entirely...he gave me an ultimatem..."

"Well it's about goddamn time!"

"What!"

"You are making that boy pretend to be something he's not because of your own insecurities, Derek!"

"You can't seriously be agreeing with him?"

"You bet your assI am! Either you come clean, or you condem yourself to an Alexless life, it's up to you..."

She started stroking my hair as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm really scared here, Em."

"Yeah, I know, but I think you just have to trust your family to be the accepting people you know they are..."

"Yeah, trust my family--I'm dead!"

* * *

Casey's POV: 

Sitting securely in Sam's arms as we watched Cruel Intentions (Jesus Christ, does Ryan Phillipe have a nice ass) I heared the door bell ring. Reluctently, I got out of my more comfortable possiton to see who was there. When I opened the door I saw this guy whom I vaugely recalled as a friend of Sam and Derek's, I think his name was Alex.

"Err, hi, is Derek home?"

"No...he's out on a date with Emily, Alex, right?"

"Yeah, er, would you tell him to call me when he gets home?"

"Sure."

"And, incase I'm not there when he calls, tell him I'm sorry too, that I'm just tired..."

"Ermm, okay..." He walked off, ughh, what's going on now that I don't know about!


	4. Resolutions and BreakUps

Disclaimer: No, I don't own LWD, I just think I do, which is why the men in white took me on my..."vacation."

This Could Be a Problem  
Chapter 4: Resolutions and Break-Ups

Derek's POV:

I got home to find Sam and Casey snuggling on the couch, which is, by the way, enough to make you vomit. Casey saw me and got up: "Derek, a guy was hear like thirty minutes ago, he wanted to see you. His name was Alex, he said that he was sorry and to call him."

I stood in absolute shock, mouth agape. I was the one who owed the apology, I had to go call Alex.

"Erm, thanks, Casey." I ran upstairs, grabbed my phone and dialed the number as fast as I could.

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up!"

"Hello?"

"Alex, hi, erm...it's Derek..."

"I know Der, your in my phone memory."

"Right, yeah, I knew that, I just...you don't have to apologise about anything, y'know, it's all my fault."

"A little, yeah."

"Hey!"

"But, I was too hard on, you need time, I can respect that, I know it's hard...I just-don't like being a secret, I'm not ashamed of who I am."

"I know, I know, let's just, forget it and maybe in a little while I'll be ready?"

"Yeah, okay, that sounds fair."

"...I love you."

"...I love you too...very much."

* * *

"You actualy told him? Oh my god, I'm so proud of you!"

"Emily, I told the guy I love that I loved him, I didn't cure cancer..."

"It's still a big deal, why do you have to be so mean to me?"

We were walking to secound period (French) and saw Casey and Sam snogging against the lockers.

"Ew."

"Yeah, erm, promise me that you and Alex will never be like that?"

"I promise nothing..."

"Ughh, you suck. I think we should break up."

"Em...we're not really together."

"Yes, I know that, I meant we should have a fake break-up for this fake relationship, we can make it really dramatic, it'll be fun!"

"If I break your heart, Casey'll break my neck!"

"Yes, well, if I break your heart, the entire female population of the school will break my neck."

We continued to walk down the hall, to the class, and sat down, by this time we were whispering.

"So then it should be mutual," said Emily out of the corner of her mouth as she opened her french text book.

"Emily, the creepy stalker fan girls will start following me around again!"

"If we don't break up then I'm never gonna get a real boyfriend, please!"

"Okay, fine..."

"YES!"

"Emily, do you have something you wish to share with the class?" asked the French Teacher, looking pissed.

"Not really, but I guess everyone will find out eventually...Derek and I have decided we should break up."

Casey's eyes began to widen and she started to glare at me.

"There's just no real chemistry...erm...thank you." She sit down and propped up her book as she began to silently laugh.


	5. Screaming, Scheaming, and DayDreaming

Disclaimer: LWD isn't mine...okay :tear:

Derek: Oh, get over it!

_Running down corridors through,  
automatic doors  
Got to get to you  
Got to see this through  
I seen hope is here  
In a plastic box  
I've seen christmas lights, reflect in your eyes  
-- Wires by Athlete_

This Could Be a Problem  
Chapter 5: Screaming, Scheaming, and Some Day-Dreaming

Emily's POV:

The second the bell rang me and Derek ran out the door and then began to laugh hysterically once safely outside the class room doors. Casey and Sam were right behind us; Casey looked like she was about to scream and Sam had the scared. whipped look he got when ever his girlfriend changed from Dr. Casey to Sister Hyde.

"DEREK! HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP WITH SOMEONE AS SWEET AND GREAT AND TOO GOOD FOR YOU AS EMILY!"

"Casey, she dumped me," said Derek in a strike of genious, "but the whole school will kill Emily if they find out, so keep it on the DL, okay?"

Ughh, why does he have to be gay? He's so perfect. Ah well, being his hag is probably more fun then being his girl friend would've been anyway.

"Oh," said Casey, eyes softening, the flames in them fading away, "Well, I always knew it would never last, you two are an awful match."

"I think she's gotta a point," I said, a rye smile spilling across my face as I turned to Derek, "you and I are much better as friends. You aren't really my type."

"Yeah, and we both know you aren't mine," he said slyly, laughter in his voice and in his face.

Casey and Sam, who (ofcourse) didn't get it, were looking at both of us oddly as we walked off. And that's when I saw him, Joshua Morris, the god that walked the earth...he's beautiful.

"Just go," I turned around to Derek who was giving me his classic smirk, "you are officialy on the market again."

And with that I ran off after him leaving Derek to shake his head at me and walk back over to Casey and Sam, basking his third-wheeldidness


	6. The Sadest dayAnd It's Mine

Discalimer: I own LWD mwahahahaha...yeah, I don't own it...how very very sad...

_There's a song that's inside of my soul,  
it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
I'm awake in the infinant cold  
but you sing to me over and over and over again.  
-- Only Hope by Mandy Moore_ (I don't listen to Mandy Moore, I just like that one song)

This Could Be a Problem  
Chapter 6: The Saddest Day...And It's Mine

Derek's POV:

Alex and over. I didn't mean it when I said that but I was just so upset with him. Why can't he just except that this is hard for me? Why can't he just be supportive and caring? Why can't he know that I need my time? Why can't he see that my whole life hangs on a very thin string? Why can't...Why can't I tell the truth? Why am I so afraid of being myself?

* * *

He told me he couldn't act like he was ashamed of himself for my sake. He said I needed to not be ashamed either. That it'd all be okay if I just came out. That's when I exploded: "We weren't all fags a five years old Alex, it's harder for some of us!" 

"I can not believe you just said that. Derek, the only difference between you and me is that we were both 'fags at five,' you just haven't stopped hating yourself for it."

"Alex, listen--"

"NO, Derek, I am done listening, and I am done hiding. Love yourself if you want me to love you...Goodbye."

* * *

He just took off...should I have gone after him? Should I have told him I'd come out? Tell, God, tell me what the hell action I'm supposed to take, 'cause I don't have a fucking clue! Why does it have to be this hard? 

God, I don't wanna do this anymore. I wanna come clean. How do I be myself?

* * *

Emily's POV: 

I was in such a good mood...Joshua and I had plans to go out later that week, now that me and Derek were "broken up" Casey and I were getting along really well again, my little brother had officialy gotten over his crush on Marti...Leave it to Derek to bring me down.

He pushed up my window and climed through again, "This Dawson's Creek thing is getting old, y'know?"

"Me and Alex are over." And as he told the story I was so angry with him...Alex is one of those really unique great guys that don't come along every day...and, knowing Derek, who is the token boy for being a screw-up, he had to go in blow it.

"Jesus, Derek. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, I thought we astablished that..."

"Yeah, damn right you weren't well," I took a deep breath, calming my self down, "What are you going to do?"

"I think even trying to have him take me back again at this point would be a mistake...I think--I think I should tell my dad."

Oh thank God! "Oh thank God!"

Derek laughed at my exclamation and brought me into a hug, I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was close to three in the morning when we broke apart. Once I made sure he had safely snuck back into his room I went to sleep, my dreams broken memories of Derek, Alex, and Joshua...this was gonna be an interesting summer, to say the least.


	7. Well That Was Easier Than I Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, but I would love to own Michael Seater...DAYYYM, is that boy fine!

This Could Be a Problem  
Chapter 7: Well That Was a Little Easier Than I Thought--Wait, What!

Derek's POV:

I can do this, I can do this...I can't do this...Ughh, but I have to...

"Dad?"

Dad looked up from his book and glanced at me, "What?"

"Can we...erm...can we talk for like a minute or something?"

"Yeah, sure," he closed the book and scooted further down the couch.

"There's something I've been keeping from you for a while...and it makes it seem like I'm ashamed of it, and I'm not, so...I should tell you, right?"

"Yeah, Derek, you can tell me anything."

"Sure, you say that now," I said breathely, "I can't really be myself untill I'm compleatly honest about who I am, and the thing about who I am is...that I...I'm...Dad...I'm gay."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the exclamation to come, waiting for the shame and the tears and the yelling and when nothing happend I opened them and found that my dad was smiling...and realization dawned on me.

"How long have you known?"

"I accidently looked at your video diary on the computer about a month ago, Emily saying: 'I'm Derek's female, and there for Ironic, significant other' kinda gave it away."

"And you just...let me lie, pretend to be something I--you looked at my diary!"

"On acident, hey, you're the one who lied to me your whole life, let's not act as though you're so innocent."

"Yeah...Okay. So, you're what? Okay with this?"

"Derek, you are my son, I love you no matter what, all I want is for you to be happy. And all I need to know is that you are who you are."

"What does that make me? The gay Popeye?"

"No, that makes you someone I am _very _proud of," Dad said with a smile as he pulled me into a hug.

I started laughing through the tears, "You realize this means I might start bringing home guys instead of girls..."

"I've had a month to prepare, I think I'll be okay."

"Good for you," I gave my trade mark smirk and then my eyes began to widen, "Who else knows?"

"Nora...and Sam."

"WHAT?"

"Nora, I told, Sam...saw me in a state of shock and assumed I had figured it out, aparently he's known for a while, something about seeingyou kissing this guy."

"Oh shit...he saw me and Alex?"

"He sounded okay with it though--Alex? As in Alex Danforth?"

"Erm...Yeah?"

"You two are--?"

"Not anymore...he said he was sick of hiding and broke up with me, can't say I blame him, I'm a mess."

"You're not a mess, you're my son."

"Can we...not tell Edwin, Lizzie and Marti for a while, it's just, they're kids, I'm not sure they'd understand..."

"What about Casey?"

"All in do time...right now I just kinda wanna tell Em you already knew..."

He laughed, "Yeah, okay."


	8. Things might Be OkaOr Maybe Not

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, because if I did, Derek would either be gay, or with Casey.

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
I need you in my life.  
--Every Time We Touch by Cascada_

This Could Be a Problem  
Chapter 8: Things might Be Oka--Or Maybe Not

Derek's POV:

"You could have atleast told me you knew..."

"Yeah, but it was a lot funnier to watch you squirm."

"Dick!"

"Hey, you lied to me, we're supposed to be best friends, it's a fair trade off I give you a hard time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," we werelying by this river back where we used to go swimming when we were younger, just staring at the sun, talking about it, "Casey doesn't know, does she?"

"Sometimes I don't know which of Casey is thicker, her hair or her skull...no, she doesn't know."

"Hey, that's still my sister your talking about there."

"Well, I still love her, she just pisses me off sometimes," he said, grinning as he pulled himself up to a sitting possision.

"Amen to that."

"So, you and Alex...you think you'll ever get back together?"

"I don't know, but I think not, I don't think Alex is quite that stupid."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, man."

"It's hard not to be, I was so awful to him."

"We all say things we don't mean occasionaly, do you know the number of fights I've had with Casey? It's all part of the Univeres' plan, isn't that what you're always tellin' me?"

"Yeah, but I'm starting to doubt everything, even things I've said. I miss him."

"Yeah...well, I'm sure he misses you too, even if he won't admit it. C'mon," Sam stood up and reached out his hand as if to pull me up.

"Where are we going?"

"To tell Casey."

"What!"

"She's gonna be living with you for at least three more years dude, you gotta tell her."

"I hate you."

"Yeah yeah yeah, c'mon, let's go."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Emily screached over the phone, "I cannot believe Sam _and_your dad already knew!" 

"Yeah, well I wasn't exactly aware of it either."

"Yeah, I know, it's just, wow! And they let you pretend like you were straight?"

"At least the took it better than Casey, she looked like she was about to faint."

"Have you talked to her since?"

"You're getting some kinda sick pleasure out of this, aren't you?"

"Ofcourse I am, I'm a girl."

"Haha, no I haven't even seen Casey since, she's been with upstairs with Nora all day."

"At least your not fighting or anything," I heared the phone drop.

"Em? Emily! EMILY!"

I hung up the phone and ran as fast as I could to her house, went up the drain pipe, and climed through her window.

"Emily?"


	9. You Have Got To Be Fucking Kidding Me!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Life With Derek... :cries and runs away:

_Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
Although we're different, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all.  
--You'll Be In My Heart from Tarzan: the Broadway Musical_

This Could Be a Problem  
Chapter 9: You Have Got To Be Fucking Kidding Me!

Derek's POV:

I felt my heart stop, she was just so motionless.

"Emily? EMILY! Wake up!" nothing, "Shit!"

"911 operator, what's your emergency?"

* * *

Casey's POV: 

Running through the corridor numbly with Sam at my side, I looked everywhere for a familiar face. I finally got to the room and there was Emily's parents, sitting there, looking helpless. When I looked into the room and saw Emily and Derek talking I was so angry, what right did Derek have to keep her from her family?

He stood up from his seat and started motioning infatically, and Emily looked like she was gonna kill him. She seemed to yell back and then he climed into the bed with her, his head on her chest, at this point I just walked right in, Sam tagging along.

* * *

Derek's POV: 

I walked through the door slowly, her parents had already visited her, and were waiting for the doctor, they thanked me for finding her then told me she and I had to talk...I think they might be warming up to me.

"Hi," I said quietly, a little afraid.

"You don't have to whisper Der, I ain't dead yet," she said in an equally soft voice, as if mocking me.

I gave my classic smirk and sat in the chair next to her bed, "What's wrong with you Em?"

She took a deep breath, "Heart irreagularity...there's a small hole in one of my chambers..."

"How long exactly have you known about this?"

"Me and my family found out a few months ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You were dealing with your own shit."

"But I would have put it aside!"

"And I didn't want you to stop living your life because of me. I wanted you and Alex to go and be happy and have children that looked like horses!"

"Can we put aside the superficial fag/hag banter for two secounds and talk about the seriousness of this?" I asked, getting up from my seat and pacing the room.

"I have a month to live, okay? I won't spend it moping, and I'll be damned if you do. Now you are gonna get into this bed and talk with me about Alex and Ryan Phillipe's ass and how cute Joshua is because I _like _our superficial fag/hag banter!"

I got into bed with her, my head on her heart and cried just a little bit as she stroked my hair.

"You'll be fine," she said, "You'll see."

Just then Casey burst through the door.

"Emily! Are you okay?" she rushed to her side, eyes wide with fear.

"I'm gonna tell you what I told Derek, I ain't dead yet."

I snorted, earning a glare from Casey. I stood up, gave Emily a kiss on the head and left her and my step-sister to converse, taking Sam with me to the cafeteria.


	10. Soulmates

Disclaimer: I do not, nore will I ever own Life With Derek, but I do NOT like Nora's haircut now...and I can say that legally, so whatever.

_You were the song all along  
and before that song dies,  
I should tell you, I should tell you  
I have always loved you.  
You can see it in my eyes.  
-- Your Eyes from the musical RENT_

This Could Be a Problem  
Chapter Ten: Soulmates

Derek's POV:

A few days had passed, Em was out of the hospital for the time being and she, Casey, Sam, and I were all at the pool, sitting on our towels, talking. Joshua Morris had moved on to Sandra, my ex, and Emily was unfased, saying that things like that weren't really importent anymore. Still, you could see a fair amount of hurt in her eyes when we spotted the two snogging with their feet in the water.

"Fuck him," said Casey, putting her arms around her friend, "He doesn't diserve you anyway."

Casey and I may have our differences, but you gotta hand it to her, she'sa good friend.

* * *

A week later we were all sitting on the couch watching "I Know What You Did Last Summer." When the topic once again turned to Ryan Phillipe, only Sam seemed uninterested as he concentraited on Sarah Michelle Geller in her swim suit. 

Casey and Sam eventually went off to her room to make out, leaving me and Em alone, on the couch, watching a movie like we had so many nights ago, whenmy biggest problem was trying to come out to my family.

"Derek?" asked Emily, as she grabbed a twizler, again so much like that night.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

I pulled my attention away from the screen and turned to look at her, "I love you too, Em. Always, we're soul mates, remeber?"

"What about Alex?"

"Well, I think everyone get's two soulmates in their life...you and Alex are mine."

"And mine?"

"Me and Casey," she looked at me kinda funny, "It's about love, not sex."

"Who are Casey's then?"

"You and Sam, and Sam's are me and her."

"And Sam isn't yours? Oh the humanity!"

I laughed at her, "Okay, I'll cheat and have three...the boyfriend, the hag, and the best friend...ex boyfriend..."

"Oh honey--"

"No, don't Emily, don't let me pretend my shit is of any consiquence when you are dying."

"And you don't forget your life because of me. That was deal, remember?"

"Yeah."

I started to cry a little bit now, and I could tell she was trying not to.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, Derek, but I need you to live...Please, please don't forget to live!"

"Okay, I promise...but I still don't know what I'm gonna do..."

"I will always, _always _be with you. No matter who, where, what or when...we're soul mates...remeber?"

"Soulmates."

"Soulmates," and then we both fell asleep.

* * *

Casey's POV:

I slowly climed downstairs and bid Sam goodnight, kissed him at the door, all that jazz. God I love him, I don't think I could survive this whole mess without him. I turned to a sleeping Derek and Emily, the TV still blaring as Jeniffer Love-Hewitt found a dead body in her car. I slowly turned it off and draped a blanket over the two.

"Casey?"the voice startled me, I gasped and then realized Emily was awake and looking straight at me.

"Yeah, Em?"

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure Emily, anything."

"I need you to be strong."

"What?" her request was so peculiar, did she really expect me to take my best friend's death in my stride?

"For him, Case, I need you to help Derek through this because he's gonna break down."

"Em, _I'm _gonna break down!"

"I know, I asked him to do the same for you a week ago. Take care of eachother. I'm not asking you to be his new hag...but he is your brother, step or no, and you guys are gonna need eachother, I ganrentee that."

"I'll try my hardest," I said, close to tears.

"That's all I ask sweety."

"Goodnight Em," I said, as I headed back upstairs.

"Goodnight Casey."

That was the last time we would ever talk. That was the last time the world would hear her voice. The next day Derek would try to wake her a find her unwakable. Like a true friend, she was faithful 'till the end, she spared us the pain of seeing her in hospital again, she resolved everthing she could and let us pretty much say our goodbyes on the night of her death, and she made it very clear what her final wishes were, leaving nothing to imagination.

Even so, Emily was gone, and already the world seemed a little less bright, a little sadder, a little harder to live in.


	11. How Do We Go On?

Disclaimer: Life With Derek isn't mine...and if it was I wouldn't admit it 'cause I don't even like admiting I watch it.

_Still, I still believe, as long as I can keep believing I live  
I live, love cannot die, you will return  
you will return  
and I along know why  
-- I Still Believe from the musical Miss Saigon_

This Could Be a Problem  
Chapter Eleven: How Do We Go On?

Derek's POV:

When I saw Casey crying on the front step I really just wanted to call Sam, have him comfort her, but remembering Emily telling me we should be there for eachother I sucked it up and sat next to her. "Hey."

She sniffed and brushed the tears from her eyes and cheeks, "Hey," she said softly.

"Are you--"

"Derek you don't have to be the shoulder for me to cry on when your depressed as shit too."

"And what if I wanna be?"

She laughed through her tears and turned to me, "She was my best friend, since I moved here, she has _always _been there. And I don't know how to--what to do...without her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean...Emily has been rock and the rediculous part is that she was helping me through my stupid shit...and here she was sick and didn't even seem phased by it."

"That's 'cause she was very brave."

"Yeah," Casey leaned her head on my shoulder and we sat there, like that for the longest time before going back inside.

* * *

The next day she, Sam and I were looking through Emily's stuff, her parents respected that though they were her parents, we were her family. 

There were a lot of laughs and tears and relived memories. We found a secret stash of twizlers in her nightstand, and, guilt free, we read her diary...which had some stuff about her being sick but was mostly written along time ago about how hot I was.

I found a note to her written by Alex and pocketed secretly while Sam and Casey continued to laugh and reminice.

* * *

A few hours later, up in my room, I situated myself on my bed and slowly opened the letter. It read: 

_Dear Emily,_

_I know how close you and Derek are, but I was really hoping you and I could still be friends. I mean, we've known eachother as long as you've known Derek. I just don't wanna loose you. Just...send me a response or something, k?_

_--Alex_

I got out my phone and dialed the number.

_"Hey, this is Alex, you know what to do" BEEEEP._

"Hey, Alex, this is Derk...erm," I was starting to cry, "Emily...died."


	12. Life Goes On, Slowly But Surely

Disclaimer: I do not, nore will I ever own Life With Derek...sad but true...now read the goddamn story!

This Could Be a Problem  
Chapter Twelve: Life Goes On, Slowly But Surely

Derek's POV:

"I am so sory, I wish you would've called me sooner, I would've been at the funeral."

"Casey swore out the pastor for saying it was a young life waisted."

Alex laughed into his salad, we were sitting in this cafe where we had our first date.

"I miss her already," he said, his smile fading.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Let's talk about something a little less depressing, so, you're dad and Sam both already knew you were gay?"

"Yeah, that was a _fun _little surprise. Well, at least I didn't have to deal with any 'I have no son!' shit."

"Like your dad would ever do that..."

"No, your right, he wouldn't, but my mom will when I tell her."

"Well, that's something for another day, and we'll deal with it when it comes."

"We? Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I suppose it will take the two of us to have this relationship."

"I'm not even gonna coment on how stupid that sentence was."

"Thank you," and with that, we leaned in for a kiss, and I think I can safely say this was one of the best kisses the cafe had seen in a long time.


End file.
